Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is the last mobian echidna known to inhabit Sonic's World and the Guardian of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald. While his primary concern is protecting his home from invaders, certain threats, particularly those posed by Dr. Eggman, have been enough to persuade him to leave the island. Appearance Knuckles is a red mobian echidna with purple eyes. He bears a white crescent mark on his chest. Officially, he's slightly taller than Sonic. He wears white gloves similar to boxing gloves and has two spiked knuckle-claws on each hand. He wears green, yellow and red footwear with a metal sextuplet bolted plate atop each shoe. Personality Knuckles is a very driven individual with an almost single-minded focus on protecting Angel Island and the Master Emerald from anyone who would do them harm. However, he also recognizes the danger the Master Emerald poses in the hands of villainous powers, and has demonstrated on more than one occasion a willingness to shatter it into fragments in order to keep it safe. Knuckles has also demonstrated enough sense to realize that a threat to the planet is a threat to his island as well, and has left Angel Island on more than one occasion in order to combat a threat to the planet. In this he often finds himself working alongside Sonic and Tails, though he and Sonic enjoy a friendly rivalry in addition to friendship. Knuckles has proven somewhat gullible over the years, with Dr. Eggman tricking him into fighting Sonic on several occasions. He is hot-tempered and quick to act without thinking, usually choosing violence over discussion. Patience is another area in which Knuckles is not at his strongest, but despite this he is a trustworthy friend and powerful ally. Powers and Abilities * Mystic Emerald Connection: Due to his connection to the Master Emerald, Knuckles has limited mystical abilities, including being able to sense the presence of Master Emerald shards or Chaos Emeralds and hone in on their position. He can also utilize Tikal's Prayer to grant himself a brief boost in power. Also he can controlling the Master Emerald. * Superhuman Speed: '''In addition to his combat prowess, Knuckles is skilled to a degree in footwork and utilize the Spin Dash attack as seen during his fight with Shadow. * '''Superhuman Agility: * Supernatural Strength: Knuckles is an incredibly strong individual and served as the muscle of Team Sonic; his techniques include the "Spiral Upper," a punch so powerful that his fist catches on fire from the friction and is devastating to anything. Equipment * '''The Knuckles: '''Knuckles can glide through the air using his namesake Knuckle Gloves, They are also both effective in combat and for climbing up walls or digging and burrowing underground. Category:Fictional character Category:Sega charaacters Category:Sonic characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Team Sonic